


Shoot Me

by levanterfelix



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Dom Kim Wonpil, Fanboy Kim Seungmin, Humor, Idol Kim Wonpil, M/M, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Sexual Humor, Sub Kim Seungmin, Texting, nsfw images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levanterfelix/pseuds/levanterfelix
Summary: +82X XXX XXXyou SEEthats actually exactly what happenedmy friend thought it was funny and showed me the emailso hi im kim wonpil 👋seungminyes and im wonpils personal sex toyhaha chan youre SO funny
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Kim Wonpil
Comments: 15
Kudos: 216





	Shoot Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jisnuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisnuggle/gifts).



> inspired by lulu telling me to email jyp about me wanting to fuck brian and jae and me writing it into a fic instead of actually doing it

When Seungmin sends an email to JYP entertainment after his friend group collectively dares him to, the worst he expects is a restraining order against Day6. He definitely doesn't expect his whole life to change.

_to whom it may concern,_

_i am a 19yr old (legal), single (horny), gay (thats kind of brians fault) young man. and i want to have slow passionate sex with your day6 member, wonpil, in the backseat of a car as shoot me plays and i ride his dick silly._

_i would appreciate it if you got back to me. or not. just please dont ban me from events because i really am a huge fan but im just incredibly, incredibly drunk right now. i promise i wont try to jump on wonpils dick when i see him in concert._

_ur fave homosexual,_

_kim seungmin😂😂_

_(TEXT ME WONPIL OPPA😍🤲 +82 2XX XXX XXX)_

**+82 2XX XXX XXX**

i have to say

your email was truly inspiring.

**seungmin**

what the fuck

hyunjin this isnt funny i was DRUNK and im going to get ARRESTED

**+82 2XX XXX XXX**

don't freak out

but this isnt hyunjin…?

**seungmin**

chan then? pls fuck off im hungover and im losing it

WHYD DID YOU ALL ENCOURAGE ME

what if the poor poor jyp worker thinks its funny and like??? SHOWS DAY6

i WOULD DIE

I HATE YOU ALL

**+82 2XX XXX XXX**

uh

**seungmin**

you think i'm gonna fold your laundry now in exachge for free food???

i s2g when im not about to vomit im walking across the hallway and shoving my hand so far up ur unstretched, tight butthole i will be able to squeeze your organs 😐

until they pop christopher bahng. UNTIL THEY POP. 

**+82X XXX XXX**

you SEE

thats actually exactly what happened

my friend thought it was funny and showed me the email

so hi im kim wonpil 👋

**seungmin**

yes and im wonpils personal sex toy

haha chan youre SO funny

**fake wonpil 🙄**

my favorite part was when you said you wanted to ride me silly

and to my song too? super sexy 😳😳

wow actually ive always wanted a boy as a sex toy😳 howd you know

**seungmin**

seriously its not funny

i woke up and had a stroke

you know how much i want to f**k him ITS ALL I TALK ABOUT WHEN IM PISSED

**fake wonpil** 🙄

wait really? cute🥺

im flattered ❤️

**seungmin**

EW???

im going to beat u

STOP LYING LET ME IN THE BATHROOM

i swear to god. just unlock the door i wont hit you too hard

**fake wonpil 🙄**

you think im joking arent you?

you _did_ put your number at the bottom of the email

**seungmin**

i posted my phone number on twitter once so people would play imessage games with me

you aren't special “kim wonpil”

now im going to beat you to death for tricking me goobye 

complete the twt moot 👨❤️👨 @wonpilsass

**fake wonpil 🙄**

nice @ 😳

**seungmin**

wonpils juicy fat gorilla grip bussy is better

**fake wonpil 🙄**

🤨🤨

“What.” Seungmin breathes out, leaning against the bathroom door as he suddenly feels very, very sick.

“Chan, open the fucking door. I am _going to vomit_.” He cries out, and promptly throws up all over the nice light grey carpet of their hallway.

**seungmin**

what the fuck

whatr ehcick

WHO ARE TOU AWBAT RHE FUCK

**WHAT THE FUCK**

i told you

im kim wonpil

**seungmin**

no

tbis cant

WTF IS GOING ON IM GOI TO PASS OHT

**WHAT THE FUCK**

whats the issue? you said youre legal, single, gay (because of brian) and i mean,, that sounds pretty sweet

also im always down to have slow passionate sex in the back of a car 

we _obviously_ think alike😏😏

**seungmin**

no this is nt funnt im genuinely going to bomit

again plsse

**WHAT THE FUCK**

please dont vomit again cutie

why dont you go drink some water and calm down a little? ill still be here

**seungmin**

absolutely nro? not whbe the OFFICAL DAY6bTWITTER MESSAGED ME??

i feel lkke im going to faint this has to be a fever dream im too hubg over for this.

**WHAT THE FUCK**

****

this isnt a fever dream baby but maybe you should go take a nap anyways💕

**seungmin**

i

i hvae not seen that selfie before 

**WONPIL ?!?!**

well

i did take it just for you<3

**seungmin**

what the fuck i cant bleieve thsi still??

damn if it is you youre so cute pls lemme smash 

**WONPIL ?!?!**

i know its hard to believe cutie but it really is me

so youre telling me that you wanna smash me

i mean not that im complaining

**cutie fanboy🥰**

stop calling me a cutie i could look like a toe for all you know

you gorgeous talented piece of shit

**WONPIL ?!?!**

then show me…?

also

youre so mean with your compliments LMAOO

**cutie fanboy** 🥰

no???

youre (apparently) kim wonpil

aka

the love of my life

aka

i am ridiculously inlove with you

RIDICULOUSLY 

**WONPIL ?!?!**

****

cute😔😔

im inlove w u too😂👋

**cutie fanboy🥰**

im going to pass out

HES SO HOT

**WONPIL ?!?!**

thank you

**cutie fanboy** 🥰

heehahahahhshebdajsjbwndnksagdbdnskkssjjsahajMskjajajejskaajjsebbrbskakeje

can we have sex to shoot me now

**wonpil 🥺⁉️**

sure babe

better go clean ur ass out

**cutie fanboy🥰**

nvm i cnat do this 

HOW ARE YOU REAL

THATS WHY IM SO BOLD MY PEA BRAIN CANNOT PROCESS

ive officially lost it

**wonpil🥺⁉️**

**cutie fanboy🥰**

fucjck

you 

said my nsme

OH MY GOD

I ASKED YOU TO HAVE SEX

**LOVE OF MY LIFE**

you sure did cutie :D

**cutie fanboy🥰**

ohvmy god did you see my tweets?

all i do is cry over you

wait i promise i odnt just see you as a sexual object

**LOVE OF MY LIFE**

i stalked u a little bit tbh…

dont worry your tweets are cute

anyways..

feel free to tell me to fuck off but

i do want to know what this horny 19 year old looks like?

**cutie fanboy🥰**

u see normally im not self deprecating 

but in the eyes of u i do be ugly

**LOVE OF MY LIFE**

alright 

no pressure seungminnie

but im sure youre stunning

**cutie fanboy🥰**

****

haha 

hope u like twinks 

**LOVE OF MY LIFE**

oh my god

you really tried to convince me that you aren't the prettiest boy alive didnt you?

**cutie fanboy🥰**

im going to faint

And now here’s where Seungmin is, two months later and close friends with his idol and favorite wet dream, Kim Wonpil.

**pillie🥰❤️**

so what do you think of the mv?

**seungminnie (puppy)**

are u joking

you look absolutely delicious 

positively scrumptious 

FUCKABLE

and the lyrics? tell brian hes a genius

**pillie🥰❤️**

😳😳

thank you baby

**seungminnie (puppy)**

i am begging u

to shut up

please😳

**pillie🥰❤️**

begging huh😏👋

**seungminnie (puppy)**

im bright red shut up

also im listening to your new album <3

**pillie🥰❤️**

yeah?? 🥺 do you like it?

**seungminnie (puppy)**

i do🥺👉👈

so much :D

**pillie🥰❤️**

im glad min 🥺

**seungminnie (puppy)**

huyng

hyung*

youre so pretty

wow🥺🥺 djhdghhrhehwb

**pillie🥰❤️**

youre so cute🥺🥺

but cmon i sent u a selfie baby

pay up🤲

**seungminnie (puppy)**

hmpft

fine :(

**pillie🥰❤️**

good boy🤭😋

**seungminnie (puppy)**

wonpifkcfjck

dont say that

thtas bot very “flirting as friends” of you

jesus 😳😳

**pillie🥰❤️**

hey, im sorry

i didnt mean to make you feel uncomfortable

**seungminnie (puppy)**

fickjds you asshole

im not uncomfortable but i am bright red and my poor DICK

**pillie🥰❤️**

wait

oh my god

are you hard?

**seungminnie (puppy)**

i cannot confirm or deny 

**pillie🥰❤️**

alright you definitely are

i feel honored to be the reason youre hard

**seungminnie (puppy)**

ha

wait until u find out about being the reason ive cum aha 🥰✨

**pillie🥰❤️**

oh

**seungminnie (puppy)**

fuck im sorry

idk why isaid that im sorry

**pillie🥰❤️**

oh my fod no

im not uncomfortable but i am um. hard now

KDHSHS

IM THINKI NG ABT IT NOW IDK

**seungminnie (puppy)**

OH.

rndhhsheshendbsjaj

are you really? 🥺👉👈

**pillie🥰❤️**

yes jgjshshsj

you

idk

youre so pretty you do things to me

**seungminnie (puppy)**

im goni ng to pass out

**pillie🥰❤️**

no passing out baby:(

**seungminnie (puppy)**

jfjsrbjsjrbs

im embarrassed please

hyung?

:(

whered you go bdbsbshsh

im sorry adbjdjsjsnna

**pillie🥰❤️**

fuck im so sorry baby my manager wanted to talk to me

youre gorgeous 

**seungminnie (puppy)**

no its ok jshshsh

**pillie🥰❤️**

**🥺🥺🥺**

**seungminnie (puppy)**

hyung?

**pillie🥰❤️**

yeah cutie?

**seungminnie (puppy)**

can you hurry up and make a move on me :(

you know i wont :(

n im waitjng for my car sex

**pillie🥰❤️**

you

are so fucking adorable

and okay baby

where are you right now?

**seungminnie (puppy)**

hdhhshssh

on my bed

gtung

hyung**

**pillie🥰❤️**

me too cutie🥺

also

tell me if i make you uncomfortable okay?

**seungminnie (puppy)**

yes

i promise

**pillie🥰❤️**

good boy❤️

**seungminnie (puppy)**

fbshdhhshebsn

hyung

please

youve gotvme so worked up

i wanna touch

please?

**pillie🥰❤️**

god youre just the most obedient puppy, arent you?

touch yourself then

for me, seung

**seungminnie (puppy)**

yes

thznk you

feels good wonpjl

**pillie🥰❤️**

yeah?

are you lying on your back baby?

**seungminnie (puppy)**

on my side

its hsdd to type with one hand

can gou tell me what to do?

if you're okay aifh it

im touching myself um 

through my pants

**pillie🥰❤️**

of course oh my god🥺

palm yourself baby

rub yourself through your pants 🥺

**seungminnie (puppy)**

yes

wysh yes

feels good

**pillie🥰❤️**

good

now under tour pants

your*

but over your underwear minnie

**seungminnie (puppy)**

fuck hyung

im not

wesring any

**pillie🥰❤️**

oh my god

fuck thats so hot

stroke your cock then

slowly

**seungminnie (puppy)**

****

wait km sorry

i should hvae asked before i sent tehcpic

**pillie🥰❤️**

hey

as long as _youre_ okay with sending photos 

im perfectly okay with receiving them

gosh youre gorgeous 

**seungminnie (puppy)**

hyjngue it feels so good

hyungie ah

plwasw

**pillie🥰❤️**

please what baby?

**seungminnie (puppy)**

can i ucum

**pillie🥰❤️**

of course

anything baby wants baby gets

moan my name when you do :)

**seungminnie (puppy)**

****

fuxkcms

**pillie🥰❤️**

oh my god

baby fuck

youre so hot

**seungminnie (puppy)**

ngfnnd

fucthank

you

thank tou*

FUCK

thank you**

i made a mess

**pillie** 🥰❤️

od coyrse

sorryr im kidncof

busy

fuck

**seungminnie (puppy)**

oh my god

are you close ? 🥺

**pillie🥰❤️**

very

**seungminnie (puppy)**

please come for me hyungie :((

like i did for you :(

**pillie🥰❤️**

fjck

wow 

holy shit

yup

**seungminnie (puppy)**

ymnfshsjs youre so ? hot? cute?

hyung..?

did you ..?

**pillie🥰❤️**

yes sorry i was recovering

wow that was so hot

_you_ were so hot

thank you baby

sorry im trying to clean up and text

**seungminnie (puppy)**

no thank you🥺🥺

also yes i need to clean up too

ill text in you in like 5

**pillie🥰❤️**

got it baby

me too🥺❤️

**seungminnie (puppy)**

um hi🥺👉👈

im back n clean

**pillie🥰❤️**

sorry i had to wash my sheets

im back now tho baby

**seungminnie (puppy)**

🥺 hi

**pillie🥰❤️**

hi 🥺

**seungminnie (puppy)**

so like.. hdhsbsh WHAT NOW

your dick is really nice btw hahshsjsjs

**pillie🥰❤️**

thank you im glad you like it

but uhhh

i have a concert in seoul soon right?

maybe… you could come? and we could meet

i really like you seungminnie

youre so funny ?? and kind and mean??? at the same time ??? and idk

i would really like to take you out maybe kiss u a lot

**seungminnie (puppy)**

hggbgbfbgbgc

depends

r u supplying said tickets mr kim?

**pillie🥰❤️**

now of course mr kim 

what kind of rich idol would i be if i didnt send my cute fanboy boyfriend tickets and watch him blush as i made eye contact with him hm?

**seungminnie (puppy)**

omg

am i kim wonpils boyfriend

**pillie🥰❤️**

shouldnt i be the one to say that?

omg am i day6’s favorite homosexual kim seungmins boyfriend

**seungminnie (puppy)**

FORGIVE AND FORGET WONPIL I WAS DRUNK PELAKDNDJ

**pillie🥰❤️**

ill see you at the concert, okay cutie?

make sure to wear something that shows off your ass

**seungminnie (puppy)**

well of course

especially if we’re going to fuck in your car after

**pillie🥰❤️**

I GUESS YOU COULD SAY

BANG BANG

**seungminnie (puppy)**

IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> twitter: pissunq


End file.
